One of the most preferred ways to deliver a pharmaceutical to a subject is in an oral formulation. However, oral formulations of many pharmaceutical compounds are often unavailable due to the pharmaceutical's incompatibility with the harsh environment of the digestive tract. This is particularly true for pharmaceutical compounds such as peptides, proteins, certain small molecules, and nucleic acids. Representative examples include calcitonin, serotonin, parathyroid hormone, GLP-1, erythropoietin, interferon of various types, human growth hormone, monoclonal antibodies, and many others, the utilities of which have been extensively reviewed in the literature.
Thus, what is needed in the field of oral drug delivery is a composition that enables oral delivery of a wide range of pharmaceutical products and other therapeutic agents. The present invention meets and addresses this need.